Fated To Love You!
by Preetz
Summary: Luna Lovegood was set up on a date with Rolf Scamander by her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy was about to marry Astoria as per his mother's wishes. Will twist of fate and an inevitable choice can bring Draco and Luna together? DRUNA. With slight Blaize/Ginny.
1. PROLOGUE

Hi friends! Here is another story on my one of my favorite couples, so hope you guys like!

 _ **MY OTP**_ _ **(**_ _ **s**_ _ **)**_ _ **:**_ Druna, H/Hr. Ginny/Blaize. The title, I took it from a TaiDrama. :) 

**FATED TO LOVE YOU**

 **SUMMARY:** Luna Lovegood was set up on a date with Rolf Scamander by her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy was about to marry Astoria as per his mother's wishes. Will twist of fate and an inevitable choice can bring Draco and Luna together? DRUNA. With slight Blaize/Ginny.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna Lovegood had got everything. Name- as one of the survivors of the war who relentlessly faced you know who, fame- as a member of order of Phoenix, Dumbledore's army and now, a good job at the ministry. It still surprised a few as to how the eccentric Lovegood girl could her hands on a job with the department of Welfare of Magical creatures. Well, she was still eccentric in plenty of ways. Her articles in the Quibbler and her usual rants about does mystical creatures and rather silly expeditions with her father raised an eyebrow or two at the ministry. Some would still call her insane or lunatic. But she never cared.

That being summed up, _she had got it all!_ What more could you ask for? _Great friends, stable job, loving father, she had it all._ She lacked something though- **a perfect boyfriend.** That was according to her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Luna didn't have a boyfriend. She never had one. Her Weasley friend had felt that she was in dire need of one such man and thus had set her up on a date with a rather handsome guy called Rolf Scamander. 

Rolf was not just handsome but was a gentleman. They also shared common interests. Luna had met him once in Switzerland where their interaction had only been formal. Much later, two weeks ago to be precise, Ginny Weasley had met him during a Quidditch match of hers. Yes, she was proud that her friend had made it to the professional Quidditch team. Having said that, Ginny had apparently talked about her and even asked if he would go on a date with her blonde friend to which he agreed. 

A week ago, when Luna had been informed of the same, she was annoyed at first but then was thrilled. And now that D-day is here, the excitement just died, vanished and she was sure she didn't even want to see anyone at the moment. And this was what led to the current argument.

"I don't think this would work Gin, I'm sorry."  
Luna spoke softly but firmly. 

Ginny sighed and watched the former as she brushed her hair nervously.

"I thought you were pretty excited, Luna."

"I was, Gin. But I don't think I need a boyfriend-"

"You sure do! Look around, Lune! Everyone is settling down. You should find some nice guy for yourself so that we can get married on the same day!" Ginny exclaimed dreamily thinking of her special someone.

Luna smiled apologetically.

"Just because you're getting hitched doesn't mean I should find a boyfriend. And Rolf- I'll owl him an apology."

"You'll owl him? The poor thing has been in London just to see you and you'll turn him down?"

"The sooner he gets back to Swiss, the better Ginny. This just can't go on forever. I'm sorry."

Luna reached for her cabinet and pulled out a parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote her message and folded the paper. Ginny's mouth hung open.

"You're making a mistake, Lune! A week ago you weren't this sure! You wanted to give it a try! And now? What happened? Don't tell me you already found someone else you'd want to date!?"

Luna jumped slightly when Ginny yelled at her but shook it off, "of course, not."

She didn't add further explanations and Ginny frowned. She watched as Luna's owl flew out of the window carrying the message she write for Rolf. Luna sighed; she knew Ginny wouldn't let her off without answers but what could she say?

Perhaps, she should say that she did find someone, someone she could never even date in her dream!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _AN: That was a short prologue. More will come :)_

 _Nxt chapter: how it all began? Stay tuned._

Thnx :)


	2. Making A Choice!

AN: Sorry friends, I was busy with some stuff. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Making A Choice!**_

It all started at the ministry, the department of Welfare of Magical Creatures. Everything about her job had been brilliant. Luna loved it. People were skeptical about her chances of survival in there; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy being her only co-workers off the field didn't seem to be much of help.

Being sandwiched between two absolutely detestable yet desirable ex-slytherins, Draco and Blaise, her job had begun on a rather exciting note. While some at the ministry sneered at the weird combo, some of the females envied her. Some would even befriend her just to try their luck at getting closer to the two men. Luna was taken aback at first but eventually learned to deal with such women.

Blaise Zabini was quite talkative and friendly, often earning glares from his male companion in the office. Their office was a small room on the top most floor with it's occupants being just the three of them and occasionally a couple of assistants bringing cases and reports.

The other male in her office, Draco Malfoy was rather reserved. He wasn't a bully as he had been back at school but often tended to snap at the other two. To Luna's surprise, there were no hate-speeches, no snide remarks, no complaints regarding blood status, not a single word of abuse against his job. In fact, he seemed like he enjoyed his job, learned to care about those poor creatures that needed his help. Perhaps, he was able to reclaim the true kindness he had hidden behind his pride for all these years.

The two Slytherins were composed and calm which made her job easy.

.

.

.

.

Everything had been going smooth until that fateful day which changed everything.

It had been some good six months. Luna had entered the office, a dreamy smile on her face and greeted her two new friends. (She wouldn't mind even if they didn't consider so.)

"Good morning, Blaise. Hello, Draco."

"Hi there, Luna."

Blaise looked up at her and smiled. Gesturing her to join, he looked at Draco who was sitting in a chair across him. Draco sent him a bored look and sighed, letting his arms fall back lazily, his head angled downwards, his silky smooth hair dangling towards the floor.

"You know," Blaise began lazily, "You could snap your head that way, Drake. But nothing will change."

"What happened?" Luna spoke as she took a seat beside Blaise.

Draco jumped to sitting position at once and glared at Blaise. That didn't stop the latter from speaking though.

"Draco's bothered because he's getting engaged to Astoria-"

Draco sighed burying his head in his hands. He wanted to use one of the three forbidden curses on his best friend. He so wanted to, but his embarrassment clouded his rage. _To reveal a side of him that was never meant to be before the Lovegood girl, he wanted to die._

"Isn't that a good thing?" Luna's clear voice rang in the cabin, "What's there to be so worried about? I wonder if whackspurts are behind his misery-"

"No _whack_ -whatever Luna," Blaise smiled, "Draco doesn't wanna do it."

"Enough Blaise! You're letting your imagination run wild!"

Draco fumed. Blaise just grinned in response.

"And he's supposed to go on a date with her this weekend. His mother had asked him to and you know how he is, he just can't say no- oww OWW!"

Blaise groaned mid-sentence as Draco stood to grab a fistful of his hair

"Enough Blaise, shut up already!"

But Blaise chose to ignore the pain and went on, "and he doesn't wanna walk down a path that's been laid down for- oww- he wants to make his own decisions- outch!"

Draco yanked his hair forcefully causing Blaise to whimper.

"Now shut up before I hex you!" He yelled before collapsing into his chair once more.

"oww! Ow! That hurt! You're so mean Draco! Oww!"

Blaise groaned again dramatically.

Luna saw a flicker of concern in Draco's eyes before he snapped at his friend.

"Serves you. You were the one who went spilling my private matters to others."

With a shake of his head, Draco stood up and moved to the window.

"Others?" Luna repeated his words, "but it's just me. And we're friends, right?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. He could have snapped back at her saying 'no', but surprisingly he couldn't bring himself to say so. Not when he saw her tending to Blaise's scalp.

"It's fine, Blaise. It won't hurt now…." she muttered a few spells which seem to have their desired effect and he found Blaise smiling and sighing in relief.

Soon enough, the matter was forgotten as few assistants working in the department came with some reports. The day passed uneventfully but Luna could feel the tension in Draco's posture, she could tell he was stressed. They had been immersed in paperwork but that didn't seem to take things off his mind all through the day. She would frown when she heard his sigh and her insides itched. She wanted to help him so badly.

.

.

.

XX

.

.

The following day, Luna was fortunate enough to share the elevator to the top floor with Draco. They were all alone in the cubical box and Luna couldn't stop herself from speaking what was on her mind. Swallowing her words, she paused to think. Talking to Draco wasn't always easy. She had mostly thought of him as a bully but to her surprise he came across as a reserved kind of guy post the war, keeping things to himself.

Draco watched her out of the corner of his eye. His blonde companion looked like she was about to start babbling something but stopped herself. He sighed. The journey to their office would take fifteen painful minutes and he had to share it with her of all people, especially after Blaise had blabbed some embarrassing things about him the previous day. To his utter dismay, the two of them were the only ones sharing the small space. The usual hustle-bustle from the other departments was hardly audible as it was Sunday and most of the employees had their days off.

"Hello there, Draco."

His companion seemed like she finally found the right words to speak. _A good five minutes to open that pretty mouth of hers, and she wasn't even the type to ponder over her words._

"Took you long enough, Lovegood," Draco did his best to keep his voice clipped, "hello to you."

Lovegood girl amused him in many ways, her utterly disgusting cheerful attitude, ridiculous outfits, pointless babbling surprisingly cheered him up when he was down. The world hadn't been exactly kind to him the past few months and having her near was, he paused to find the right word- calming. There were days when he absolutely despised his life, hated those who jeered at him, drowned himself in self-remorse. But he was also grateful to have Blaise and Pansy by his side, to have _her (Luna)_ tagging behind him talking about all silly things. And she never backed down even when he snapped at her; clumsy little girl always trying her best to befriend him and here she was at it again.

"Draco, it sure is a lovely day. Isn't it? Well, working on Sunday doesn't feel lovely. Not when the offices are all empty and we'll have all the fuzzbies all for ourselves-"

 _The what?_ Draco cut himself off before he could ask and leaned against the metallic wall behind him. The elevator journey seemed to go on forever and hearing Lovegood babble all along didn't help much. Lovegood girl seemed to love all the bizarre things in the world. Whatever topic she picked seemed almost foreign, maybe even alien. He continued to listen to her, utterly bored. His eyebrows shot up when he heard the name **'Astoria'.**

"You always have a choice Draco," Lovegood girl prattled on, "you don't have to marry Astoria, if you don't want to. You always have a choice, remember? Like you chose to ignore all those guys jeering at you when you joined the ministry."

Draco sneered at her, "Funny, Lovegood. I don't remember giving you permission to pry into my private matters."

His sneer usually shut up almost everyone except the brazen little Lovegood girl.

"Oh but we're friends Draco," Luna continued with a friendly smile that she knew Draco would call 'shameless'.

"Are we?" Draco snorted again.

"Yes, we are. And like I said, there's always a choice."

Draco sighed, "You don't understand a thing, do you?"

Nothing could ever be that simple. He always wanted to make his own choice. Like now, but he couldn't. Not when he needed as much support as he could from the Greengrass family. This political marriage would mean upgrading his status, supporting his age-old family business and a lifeline to the Malfoy hierarchy.

"I don't want to see you suffer anymore, Draco, " said Luna quietly.

Surprise flashed in his eyes but he quickly hid it behind another sneer.

"Like the hell you do, Lovegood. Now shut up!"

But Luna being Luna went on with it.

"I wouldn't be happy if you were to suffer, you know."

Draco groaned noiselessly. _So much for being trapped in an elevator with miss-goody-two-shoes!_

"Even the happie-bees won't be happy. You should try to smile more. Smiling would attract happie-bees and they say they would bring you luck! I'm sure you'll find happiness eventually Draco, you will! All you need to do is make a choice!"

"That's it!" Draco yelled as he reached out to grab her arm, "I make a choice now!"

His firm voice echoed in the elevator for a while but Luna couldn't hear a thing. Her mind went completely blank because in the next moment Draco pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the lips.

 _A choice was surely made?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** Delayed update… Look forward to next. :) Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammar or spell errors. Will recheck soon!

:)


	3. Pretty Blush

**AN:** Hey friends, nearly 10 months since last update… so sorry… I'm really really drifting far far away from writing… I'm trying to get back to it, I swear.

Anyways, thank you for all your favs and follows and reviews.

I hope you like this chapter as well.

I might update this once in a month.

So stay tuned.

Thanks.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FATED TO LOVE YOU**_

 **Recap** \- Ginny finds it odd that Luna all of a sudden wants to cancel her date with Rolf. Luna owls Rold an apology and thinks back to how she's started to have feelings for a certain someone working in the same department as hers. One day, while at work, she heard that Draco actually didn't want to get married to the girl chosen by his family. She tried to tell him that he always had a choice. She kept babbling and to shut her up, he kissed her.

 _ **Flashback continues...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He had kissed her only on an impulse. He had kissed many girls in school but of course, it had been a while since he last kissed some girl. Despite that he couldn't help but think that this feeling he was experiencing was _different_. Like the start of something in his heart. _Damn._ He groaned as he pulled back.

Luna looked at him, still reeling in shock. Perhaps partly because she didn't push him back and kissed him as well. Of course, now that she was a grown woman, she knew what a kiss like that would mean. Or where it could lead to. _But why? Why did he kiss her? There's no way he could have any romantic feelings for her right?_

Draco smirked, amused at the myriad of expressions appearing and vanishing on her face. Of course, he knew ladies found him attractive. And Little Loony, in that moment, looked very much like she was under his spell.

"Why did you do it?"

He sighed. Of all the questions, she had to ask this one.

"To shut you up of course."

He snapped at her and her face fell. The elevator door opened to the top floor. Silence engulfed them as they walked into their office. Strange- he didn't regret kissing her. The him in school days wouldn't even have touched the likes of her. But now that he had matured over the years, he could see things for their true value, beyond blood status and everything. He glanced at the blonde by his side. _**The Lovegood girl deserved all the love and attention and on second thoughts, she wasn't totally unattractive. Whoa!**_

Draco gritted his teeth, stopping his thought processes as he moved to his desk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luna slumped into her chair, feeling a little off. _What an arrogant guy he is! To kiss her without her permission and say it was all to shut her up!_ She should have slapped him then and there. But… _how could she slap him when she actually kissed him back and didn't regret it? What the f-_

She wanted to scream but the sound of approaching footsteps caused her to close her mouth.

Blaise had stepped into the office. He dropped his bag, opened his desk but perhaps sensing the odd atmosphere turned to address his companions-

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing." Draco, Luna replied in unison. Their eyes met briefly and the both of them turned their heads away at once.

Blaise stood there confused. He could notice the awkward mood between his comrades. He did. But he never dared to ask them about it.

 **.**

 **.**

Days passed but the situation with Draco and Luna didn't change.

 **.**

 **.**

Draco sighed for the upteenth time that Friday. They were supposed to go on a field trip that day and since Blaise was doing all paperwork, it would just be him and the Lovegood girl alone all day. He sighed again. He wished he could be normal around her but he couldn't. Something between them had changed since that _fateful day._

Few minutes passed. He couldn't help but think back to their kiss as he shared the elevator with her again, now to the ground floor. And again, they were the only ones inside the cubical box.

"Why did you kiss me?" Luna asked bluntly as the elevator began to slide down.

Draco's shoulders seemed to have twitched a bit, but that might be her imagination.

"Why? I told you. And for merlin's sake! Don't annoy me."

He took an involuntary step towards her just to come across as a bit intimidating, which somehow ended up with her being pushed against the wall. Strange again- he wouldn't mind kissing her once more. His eyes drifted to her soft pink lips and he had to bite down the inside of his mouth to stop himself from groaning aloud. With his thoughts swirling in the wrong direction and his heart racing- just what the heck was all that!?

He took a step back, sighing. Little did he know, Luna let out a sigh too, her heart racing for some reason.

"T- that was your reason?" she stuttered which he found quite endearing. He loved when women reacted to his charms.

He grinned, "what do you want it to be?"

She rubbed her cheeks, trying to hide the blush there and shot back, "Draco, you're never honest."

"Maybe."

He folded his arms and leaned back against the metallic wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm himself.

Luna frowned, she needed to give him her piece though.

"But you can't go kissing people around because you're mad or you want them to shut up! You- you were wrong to kiss me like that. I'm not a woman who'd accept things like that without her permission."

He looked at her, eyes narrowed. He could only think of three words to describe her. - _ **Beauty with Brains.**_ She was quite strong too, looking him straight back in the eye.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Draco- you.. What?"

"What you heard. That was practically me forcing myself on you. I apologize."

Draco looked away, relieved that he could finally let it out. True. He would never do anything hideous as forcing himself on a lady. Deep down he regretted that kiss, no matter how good it felt. He was a gentleman afterall. He was raised to be one. Of course he was also raised to look down upon those low-born scums but that was an entirely different story. He didn't want to think about those days again. He looked at Luna, just a sideways glance. Of course, she looked flabbergasted. But the awkwardness from earlier was gone. He turned to look at her fully, like he meant what he said.

"I-" Luna was at loss of words but then she faced him, smiling. "Apology accepted."

Draco smiled back at her, a genuine smile and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Then the moment was gone, like smoke vanishing in the wind. Soon they were taking a train to the far-off village to see the wild beasts in the Hogene ward.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hogene was similar to Hogsmeade in many ways,except that there was no bar, or no shops to look around. No one except that oaf Hagrid would prefer to spend their lives in the place. Draco snorted. And _he_ did. Hagrid was in charge of this project of preserving these species. But he was all alone by himself in the woods. And there were reports of hunters targeting some of those magical creatures. Draco sighed as he finished jotting down what Hagrid said. Luna had been cheery entire time, making tea and snacks, promising Hagrid she would procure more help from the ministry to increase the security there and all that. Then she spoke of how wonderful her job was and what wonderful colleagues she had got. She then suddenly spoke of things that only she could understand and that was when that oaf turned to him for help. Draco shrugged, closing his notebook and standing up.

Luna sighed. Of course, she had been observing him all the while. It was close to sunset and they needed to call it a day.

"We'll see you again soon, Hagrid."

She smiled giving the giant a quick hug.

"'Yeah. be well ya two. And ya, Draco. I see ya doin' good. Good. makes me happy."

Draco nodded out of courtesy. He stood there searching for words to speak when Luna grabbed him by the arm.

She then grabbed her purse before pulling him out.

"What?" Draco mumbled, half annoyed.

"We've got one more thing to do before we leave, Draco. Come on."

Luna tugged him by the arm all the way and he let her. It made her happy that he didn't pull his hand back or complained.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco watched as Luna pet a magnificent beast. He hadn't noticed it earlier but she seemed to have borrowed a huge basket from Hagrid. A basket full of food.

 _Buckbeak._ Draco almost said the name aloud as he took a good look at the creature before closing his mouth and looking away.

 _No way_. There's no way he could ever get close to that thing again.

 _Just. No. Way._

Luna sighed. She tried to get Draco to feed the creature too but he chose to stand a few feet away. Nevertheless, it was really reassuring to have him near. She wasn't afraid of woods or creatures but lately she had been feeling at ease around him these days. And That one kiss hadn't changed it.

She continued to pet the beast when suddenly her finger plunged into it's eye. It was an accident that happened in a split second. Before Luna could think of what to do, the beast was already yelping, rising on its hind legs, aiming a blind kick.

" _Watch Out!"_

Draco had been fiddling with his suit pockets this entire time and when he turned to look at the Lovegood woman, the sight that greeted him was ghastly.

Without thinking twice, he jumped into action, holding her in his arms and pulling her out of harm's way. Luna let out a cry of surprise but wrapped her arms around him. She felt her body being lifted up and then she was safe.

 _Merlin!_ Draco let out a sigh as the duo rolled on the grass. His perfect suit would be muddy, maybe his hands too or his hair. He wouldn't care. He saved someone from experiencing the pain that he once went through. Only he knew how painful that kick could be. His mind almost travelled back in time to his school days but his thoughts were cut when he was reminded of the position he was in.

Luna was lying on top of him. Her soft lips plush against his. _Good Lord!_

 _An Accidental kiss!_ Resisting the urge to kiss her properly, he rolled them around so that now he was on top. He studied her for one moment before choosing stand up.

Luna bit her lip. Strangely it tasted like his- her cheeks turned pink. They remained so even as she stood up to apologize. Draco's eyes tracked every single detail. _Cute,_ he thought but decided to keep mum.

"I'm sorry Draco." Luna looked at him in the eyes as she apologized again.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, thanks."

He smiled at that. He had recently found that he enjoyed receiving heartfelt gratitude. That actually put him in a good mood. So it was, maybe a good thing to help people. _Dang! Looks like he was becoming goody-two-shoes like Potty and Gang!_

He dropped his smile and turned to walk away.

"Our work is done. Let's head back."

"Yeah."

Luna replied a yes. She turned to the beast which had calmed down now. She took a step closer. Draco must have sensed this because he stopped, turning his focus on her.

"That must have hurt, I'm sorry." she apologized to the animal, all the while feeling his eyes on her.

The beast nuzzled his head into her hand, as if to say 'you are forgiven.'

Luna thought back to how Draco saved her and their kiss. Maybe, poking the animal's eye wasn't bad afterall.

She shook her head. What was she thinking?

Accident or not it was still cruelty against animals.

"I should be careful."

Grabbing the bag from the bushes, she hurried after Draco who was now walking at brisk pace.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Why didn't he say anything?_ Luna's thoughts kept wandering back to their second kiss even as she took a train back to London. She couldn't help but wonder if there would be more or if she would like it. She tried to be calm but her heart wouldn't calm down. Usually, she'd be fussing over The Quibbler or thinking about her favorite magical creatures all the while on a journey like this but this time one person pushed back everything, taking the limelight all for himself.

'Draco…' she uttered his name in her head, then wondered what he was thinking.

Draco had taken a seat beside her in the carriage. Of course, it was purely unintentional. There were no seats available. And he was pressed up against her on his side. He hated crowds. But he couldn't say if he hated this or not. He needn't glance her way to know she was looking at him. Quashing an odd sense of embarrassment clouding his mind, he flipped open that day's Daily Prophet.

Luna sighed as she pulled out a copy of The Quibbler from her bag, mimicking his actions. It was gonna be one long ride.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Back in the office-**

Blaise was still there as they were closing up the doors.

"Did something' happen?" he asked, a suggestive smile on his face as he faced his best buddy from school days.

"Nothing."

Draco's reply amused him, "oh no you don't! You guys were awkward all this time. And now you're all chummy?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "do we look like that?"

Luna didn't dare speak or look at her companions as she locked the door. She cast one last spell to ensure it's fully secured and slowly turned around.

"You guys… okay… maybe you're a little less awkward now. But you…. What happened to your suit? Something did happen, right?" Blaise was as curious as ever.

"You're imagining things."

"Draco-"

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee."

Blaise sighed as Draco jogged away. He turned to Luna.

"Did something happen?"

His eyes locked with hers briefly and she blushed. _A vivid shade of pink, no less!_ Blaise laughed his mind working on the possible reasons behind that colour on her cheeks.

Not far away, having witnessed the small exchange, Draco chuckled from his spot. He didn't know Loony Lovegood could have such a pretty blush.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Will Proofread soon.

Thanks for reading! :)

.

.

 **NExT** : The Ministry hosts a Ball. What will Luna do when Draco is insulted? Draco can no longer postpone his date. He has to see Astoria…

Okay the story will progress.

XD

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS in advance :* :)**

 **And a Happy New year too.**


End file.
